Midnight's Message Transcript/Worldsoul
Fade from the blizzard logo to a shot of a middle-aged woman sitting in an alley, typing on a mobile phone. The woman pauses, then erases what she had, then starts writing. Narrator(Midnight): Dear Strike Commander Morrison, also known as Jack, as well as Dad, I hope this message finds you in good health. The world thought that both of us died, perhaps its better this way. fade into an image of Jack Morrison in a suit, next to Ana Amari and Gabriel Reyes in formal clothing, with a young Alyssa Vansmith in front of them. Narrator: Ever since you adopted me after the Soldier Enhancement Program ended, My days have been filled with hope and happiness, of the sort I had never felt since my parents died. Fade to an image of the woman as a toddler, held in the arms of a man as he stands at the bow of a ship. Narrator: Three years after my Mother died giving birth to me, my Father immigrated with me from Spain to the US to find work. Fade to a picture of a four-year old girl under a street light, crying. Narrator: Within a year, my father died as well, and I was alone. Flip through a series of pictures: a six-year old girl picking someone's pocket, a seven-year-old girl holding a man at knifepoint. Narrator: By age six, I had picked my first pocket, and by age seven, I had held a grown man at knifepoint. The only constant companion I had was loneliness, and the only certainty, solitude. Fade into a nine-year old girl staring at a poster calling for volunteers for the soldier enhancement program. Narrator: Perhaps that is why I signed up for the soldier enhancement program at age nine. Fade too a panel of stone-faced military officers Narrator: A lot of the men in charge were against my involvement at all, but there were enough who felt pity for me that I was accepted. Expand the picture to show Midnight, still nine, firing an assault rifle at a row of targets, with each shot hitting a bull's eye. Narrator: of course, once I proved myself equal to any other man in the program, and better than most of them, very few were opposed to my involvement. Fade to a picture of Midnight, at ten years old, in a bed with a catheter attached to her left arm, and several vital sign monitors. Narrator: I almost died several times, as did everyone in the S.E.P., but I had more brushes with death on the streets Transfer to a side-shot of Midnight's face. Midnight smiles in her sleep. Narrator: What mattered to me was that I had three square meals a day, and a nice bed to sleep in. Even if the bed was uncomfterable to the'' ones used to better, it was a feather bed with sheets of silk to me, who had never slept in a bed in five years. ''fade to a picture of ten-year-old midnight with young Jack Morrison and young Gabriel Reyes. Narrator: It was there that I met you, Jack. You were always the father I never had. My old father was never home, but you gave me so much more. You and Gabriel made me feel like I belonged. Fade to an image of Midnight Praying over a shrine containing the picture of the three of them. Narrator: I prayed before every meal, before going to bed every night, and basically whenever I had a free moment. It seems my prayers were answered, for you both returned home safely. Fade to an image of Jack Morrison in a suit at a court with thirteen-year old Midnight. Narrator: after the Omnic Crisis, when you offered to adopt me, I was overjoyed, and graciously accepted. You have always been the father I never had. Fade to an image of twenty-year old Midnight in an Overwatch uniform. Narrator: When I joined overwatch at age seventeen, I rose quickly. I have always admired you for the fact that you neither quickened nor slowed my rise to Deputy Strike Commander. You showed immense wisdom in that, knowing that I was an independent person who didn't need you to help me. Five new faces appear with Midnight, also in Overwatch Uniforms. Narrator: Within overwatch I found a family within my squad, and beyond it. Overwatch had given me the world and more. Perhaps that is why, when the time came, I was willing to give my last for Overwatch. Fade to an image of midnight shoving one of the members of her squad into a heliplane, while the corpses of the rest of the squad litter the ground behind them. Narrator: During the Champlain Raid, we walked into a TALON ambush, and only me and Sampson escaped. I forced Sampson to take the Bird out while I stayed behind to cover his escape. He protested mightily, but He had to obey orders. Fade through several images of midnight firing at hundreds of TALON soldiers, ending with her collapsing from exhaustion. Narrator: I was outgunned, outmanned, outnumbered, and outplanned, but I still struggled against them, for two nights and a day, until I collapsed from exhaustion. fade into an image of midnight in a cell, with thousands of needles sticking into her body. Narrator: I was... Captured by TALON, and used to experiment with new poisons. They expected me to die within a month, but I hung on, driven by memories of my family in overwatch. TALON had killed four of my siblings, but they would not kill me. Fade to an image of midnight forced on her knees with a TALON agent holding a pistol to her head from the back. Narrator: Eventually, they decided to kill me with a gun instead of poison. Zoom into a TALON agent whispering something into midnight's ear. Narrator: Before they shot me, one man whispered in my ear about how overwatch fell, and you and gabriel were presumed dead. They hoped to make me cry, as I had never cried or screamed aloud during the twelve years of my captivity. Transfer to a picture of midnight getting shot by the TALON agent behind her. Narrator: I shed not a single tear, though I cried my heart out inside, and they shot me through the head. Show an image of a small hole in the ground from which a shattered wodden coffin can be seen. Narrator: Like you, they thought I died. Swivel around to see a picture of a scar on midnight's brow, the remnant of the supposedly fatal wound. Narrator: but the cocktail of poisons they had forced on me over the years had transformed my body, interacting with the afteraffects of the S.E.P., causing my cells to quickly regenerate in respose to trauma. Fade back to Midnight Sitting at the corner of the street, finishing the message. Narrator: I am sending this message to you, heavily encrypted and hidden beneath a decoy email. It will show up in your tactical visor when you next activate it and find no hostiles. If you wish to contact me further, come to the central plaza in madrid when the clock strikes midnight. I will be there. Fade to an image of Midnight in black armor, reminiscent of TALON, carrying an assault rifle, set against the background of dorado. Narrator: Overwatch may be gone, but its ideals still remain. We both know this. Sincerely, Deputy Strike Commander Vansmith, also known as Alyssa, and also known as your loving daughter.